youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Aquagirl
Rename? I propose TULA be renamed AQUAGIRL, similiar to ROBIN being renamed NIGHTWING. All in favour say "Ay", all opposed say "Nay".Finisterboy 22:12, May 12, 2012 (UTC) :Not sure. Too soon? --'Tupka'[[Message wall:Tupka217|''217]] 22:13, May 12, 2012 (UTC) :It's too soon, we need to wait and see if more than Nightwing called Tula AquagirlDtuck010 22:17, May 12, 2012 (UTC) :I don't think she should be renamed just for the sake of it. Sure we're going by chronologically, but since she's already passed away before even seeing her in action as Aquagirl I don't think it's top priority at the moment. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 22:23, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Most if not all retired heroes and villains go by their civilian name. Should we not apply this to deceased characters too, or should we go with how they were last referred to? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 22:42, May 12, 2012 (UTC) :I don't think we need to wait. Aquagirl is what she was referred to prior to her death, I say we move. I also say it's worth noting that she was a member of the Team, and was killed in action. 22:59, May 12, 2012 (UTC) ::I'd like to bring this up again. I still feel the article should be renamed to Aquagirl. It's how she was referred to in "Alienated", and was the alias she used at the time of her death. Also, see here. 07:03, June 12, 2012 (UTC) :::I think I'm inclined to agree with Rass. We may not have gotten to see her in action, but continuity states that Tula was Aquagirl. That's enough, in my opinion, to warrent a name change.Starlight Keyblade (talk) 02:12, June 13, 2012 (UTC)Starlight Keyblade :::I am fine either wayBaneares 05:22, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :::she was called Aquagirl so therefore the page should be called Aquagirl based on the policy of this wiki. Zodisgod 21:32, June 14, 2012 (UTC) :::No, it is possible that Tula had a different costume when she was Aquagirl and until we can get a picture of that we should not change the name. :::In all honesty I think using characters' real names (which tend to stay the same) rather than their codenames (which have a habit of changing) would be preferable across the board. But with the system as it is, I think Tula should be renamed Aquagirl. - Psypher (talk) 16:38, July 9, 2012 (UTC) I fear the time has come. Probably best to do it before adding all the links to her in the Legacy updates. Ditto Tempest. - ― 'Psypher' 22:48, November 21, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, sounds like it. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']][[Message wall:Tupka217|''217]] 22:53, November 21, 2013 (UTC) ::K. I kinda missed this. Kinda. ― Thailog 22:55, November 21, 2013 (UTC) :::Done. ― Thailog 23:21, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Death So is she really dead? I know she appeared as an illusion in Kaldur's mind and there are references on the page, but none are from Greg Weisman himself. I'm guessing she really is dead after all, but do we have enough conformation? Banan14kab 22:01, January 26, 2013 (UTC) :We know as much as we did before "The Fix" about her death. ― Thailog 22:02, January 26, 2013 (UTC) ::So it's up in the air pretty much? Banan14kab 22:40, January 26, 2013 (UTC) :::Multiple people discussed her death, and there's no solid reason to assume she's not. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 22:48, January 26, 2013 (UTC)